Five New Friends at Freya's
by reaperthecat
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story about Fnaf 2! reaper x all animatrons. If this story gets ten likes I will make a Truth or Dare story with reaper and all your favorite animatrons.
1. Chapter 1

Hell...o everyone I'm Reaperthecat. This time I shall be writing something I've been planning on for a while. This story is going to be about Five nights at freddy's two. I heard a little bit about what Scott was going to do in the second one, so of course like all amateur writers, have to write a story on it. It's M rated so young ones avert your eyes. (Let's be honest all of my stories are going to be M rated)

DISCLAIMER: Reaperthecat does not own anything except for his OC reaper, who is not him but just with the same name.

Anything I forget to tell you, will be told in the story.

Let's begin shall we.

Chapter 1: Out With the Old

-somewhere in hellton city-

-reaper pov-

I take out my lighter and light my cigarette. "Well that was fun... although It could have went better." I say looking around, seeing almost nothing but dead bodies, some hanging from railings, some lying on the ground with they're guts strewn about the floor.

I was at my latest hit's hideout. Not a half bad place, better than my damned apartment. It has flawless black walls, along with a red carpet. Kinda cliché though, with a castle-like theme. "Maybe I shouldn't have let the Eater take over. Next time I should keep my anger under control." I say admitedly. I take the cigarette out of my mouth and put it out in one of the guards entrails. I then start to hear police sirens. "Took'em long enough." I say as I take my katana off my back. My eyes turn black as my katana begins to take the shape of a scythe. I hook my newly formed scythe around a railing and swing myself up to it. I then backflip up to the catwalk, followed by me jumping up to the skylight, and finally escaping.

I had managed to evade police detection by using the rooftops. Making my way back to my apartment I get a call from some man about the job I had applied to earlier. "Hellooo." I say, extending the sound of the O. "Yes, is this Reaper?" she says questioningly. I jump over to the scaffolding that was being used to repair the damage I did to the building... Long story. "Yea, that's me. This about those guys that died in that bar on Brooklyn street. " I say smiling.

"No. This is about the job application you filled out for the Freya Fazbear pizzeria. We had no other applications so your hired! You need to be there at 12pm every week night." she says happily. I jump into the open window and sit down on the couch. "Great, I'll be there." I say opening a beer. The line cuts off signaling that she hung up, I put the phone down and begin to sip from the beer. Looking up at the clock I see the time, 11:30. "Fuck." I say throwing my head back.

-at the pizzeria-

-reaper pov-

I walk into the pizzeria to see three very "curvy" robots on a large stage. "Damn." is all I managed to say. The first one; the rabbit, looked like it was brand new, with an hour glass figure and B-cup breasts, Even with a new guitar. " They must have replaced the old ones." I say examining her closely. Second; the chicken, also with a brand new look, with D-cup breasts, (No pun intended, if you didn't get it; chicken breasts) except for the beak. And finally, Who I assumed was Freya, also with D-cup breasts, with nothing new about her. " Guess they thought kids would be pissed if they replaced her." I say grinning.

I get to security office and take a quick look around. Finding some-sort of= camera monitor, I begin to look at the various cameras searching for anything out of the ordinary. " Okay, everything seems fine, and the rabbit is gone." I say emotionless. I change the camera randomly, searching for the missing hare.

When I don't find her I decide to put the monitor down. Looking to my left I see the 5 foot hellspawn and close the door. She moves over to the window and looks at me questioningly. "Hello, can I come in." she says in a shy voice. " What the hell are you." I say, ignoring her previous question. She looks down at the floor, then back up at me. " I'm a Bunny." she says with a cute face. Holy shit that's adorable, and I hate adorable. But that face it's so innocent, she couldn't do any harm... could she? " No I mean how are you moving?" I say, snapping out of my trance. " Oh, I don't know, I just kinda do. But only at night, at 6am we have to go back to the stage." she says. I get out of the chair I was sitting in and hesitantly walk over to the window she was at. "Please let me in, I haven't had anyone to play with in a long time." she says sadly. " Play with?" I say slowly, before getting struck in the head with something blunt, knocking me out.

-bonnie pov-

I watch as Chica walks up behind the guard slowly with a frying pan. " Play with?" The guard says right before chica swings the pan and hits him on the head. She walks over to the door I was currently behind and opens it. "Why did you hit him!" I say loudly to her. "Because, Bons, if I didn't he would've quit on the first day like all the rest of em'," she says in a calming voice. "This way we can make him our friend." she says reassuringly.

"So your way of making friends is hitting them in the head with a frying pan?" I say rhetorically. "Well, I admit it was a half-minded decision, but he would have ran off if I hadn't done that." she says. I bend down and poke his unmoving body. "What did you plan to do after you knocked him out?" I say before standing back up. Chica goes over to the desk and pulls out some rope. "We're gonna tie him up and then...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Reaperthecat here! so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm not going to say why. First of all everyone let me just say, Don't ask for new chapters on my stories, while it's nice to know how much you love and support the story, it takes so long to delete my account of the tons of messages. Second of all, anyone who doesn't like my stories, don't say how bad I am and how much better you think you are. Because I don't care. And yes to anyone who had this question " did you ask that one person if you could use the name "freya", yes I did and he said yes, his name is CM-ha, you guys should go check out his stories. Also I might attempt to do Foxy's pirate talk. And guys try reading this a bit slow, I read over it and found out it looks somewhat badly written if you read it too fast.

Also everyone, remember this, reaper is sort of like a cat, still no representation of me though, he has a cat tail and and ears.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything in this story except his OC reaper.

And without further ado.

-Reaper-

"WAKE UP!" My mind screams at me.

"Huhh." I groan.

"WAAAAKKKE UUUUUP!" I hear it shriek again.

"aaugh." I say opening my eyes to see, nothing. I try to move but realize my hands were bound together and hung on what must have been some kind of hook, just high enough where I couldn't touch the ground with my feet.

"Well, someone is finally awake. We've been waiting for you mister night guard." I hear a feminine voice say.

"I'll bet you want that blindfold removed, huh?" I nod my head. "Okay I'll remove it," I hear a shifting of feet. "As long as you don't freak out and ask a ton of questions. All of this will be explained." I nod my head again. "Good." She says and cuts off the blindfold, letting me see her.

'The chicken can fucking move too' I put my feet against the wall and kick off, knocking her off balance and allowing me to get off the hook and rip out of my bindings and grab my weapons.

I run down what I guessed was the west corridor and sprinted toward the office. But upon reaching said room I find a blue female rabbit sitting in the rolling chair in my office, wearing my security hat, and looking at the cameras. Before I have time to run back she closes both of the doors, nearly cutting my foot off and trapping me in there with her.

I get into a defensive position and ready my katana. She puts her hands up. "Hey, don't worry I'm not going to attack you. Umm, what your name." She says in a nice tone. I slowly lower my katana and look down at the checkered black and white tile floor to think.

"My name is reaper. Look you seem to be nice, I'm gonna trust you, don't make me regret it." It sounded more like a threat and less of a command, not what I had hoped for, but I always thought people could be controlled by fear. She then takes off my hat and puts it on my head, she also gives me the camera tablet.

"Hey, one question." She says curiously.

"hmm?" I ask while staring at the cameras. Even through what I had said I still didn't let my guard down, If at any point she was to attack I would be ready.

"That camera in the spare parts and service room, That room is where we change clothes. And-" I cut her off.

"OKAY! I get it. If I see any of you in there I will turn off the camera." I really didn't want her to talk about anything like that. She seems to act like a normal person though, maybe I can actually trust her.

"So, since you said you'll trust me," I don't like where this is going. "Can I take you to meet the others. Believe me they're not gonna try to hurt you either. We are all friendly." She says as I look at my watch.

'What the fuck, it's only 2:43. Damn, I've been here forever though!'

"Well if they're all like you then I guess I could." I don't really have a choice. If I'm stuck in here I might as well try to make some friends. I wonder if that one is pissed that I kicked her.

After I said that she opened the door and literally dragged me down the hallway. A few bumps, sprains, and bruises later and we end up in the main room. In there I see three more animatronics; freya leaning against a poster, chica AKA the one I kicked sitting in one of the chairs, and another one I don't know laying on one of the tables.

"Hey guys, guess what." Bonnie says to them. I get up off the floor and dust myself off to see that they are all staring at me.

"Oh hi there, I'm Freya, this is Chica, and this is Mangle." Freya says gesturing to each of them as she goes along. They seem to be okay, still not letting my guard down though.

'wow, they're all really pretty hot'

"Why, thank you." Mangle says. I blush realizing I had just said that out loud.

"uh I-I mean-" I stutter trying to think of something to say. That was embarrassing, luckily they didn't seem to mind that I said that.

"Not really what I was expecting you to say, but thanks for the compliment. Whats your name." Freya says.

"reaper." I say trying to keep my eyes on their faces.

"The deep voice suites you well mister reaper." mangle says making my ears perk up at this comment, and in the process making my hat fall of my head.

"AWWW, his ears are so cute." Chica says as she runs up to me and starts to pet my ears, meanwhile I just stand there completely confused.

Well there's chapter 2 everyone, now you can quit bugging me. I got that idea for the changing rooms from Soulripper13 and he said I could use it,there will be more to it, you guys should really check out his stories. And yes They wear clothes in this story.

I wonder what I'll do for chp. 3. Well I guess we'll see.


End file.
